


Soy tu dulce azúcar Candyman

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba ocupado mirando un punto del otro lado del cuarto, sin tener éxito de dejar de hacerlo.Yuri estaba sentado en una silla, el codo apoyado en la mesa a su lado.Tenía en mano una piruleta.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Soy tu dulce azúcar Candyman

**Soy tu dulce azúcar Candyman **

Yuya estaba exasperado.

Se había despertado de pésimo humor esa mañana, sin tener muy clara la razón.

Le habría gustado que Chinen lo entendiera, que lo dejara en paz al menos unas horas, que entendiera su mal humor y pospusiera cada discusión a la hora del almuerzo, cuando él, estaba seguro, iba a sentirse un poco más dispuesto.

No había sido tan afortunado.

_¿Se lo podemos decir, por fin? ¿O tal vez quieres esperas que cumpla treinta y cinco años para dejar de preocuparte del hecho que soy demasiado joven?_

Yuya lo había mirado, y había suspirado.

Ni siquiera a él le gustaba ocultar por los otros el hecho que los dos de ellos estuvieran juntos.

Cada vez, Yuri le pedía explicaciones y, cada vez, él no sabía darlas, y lo dejaba conjeturar, quejándose de no sentirse importante, insistiendo y punto.

Normalmente, se lo dejaba hacer. Se aislaba dentro de su cabeza y se quedaba mirándolo, sin oír de verdad lo que le estaba diciendo.

Luego se disculpaba, le decía que iban a decírselo pronto y todo acababa así, Chinen se quedaba de mal humor durante un poco de tiempo y luego resolvían con un beso o, ocasionalmente, con sexo.

De esa manera Takaki se había escapado de sus peticiones los últimos dos meses, pero esa mañana había sido demasiado.

_“Estoy feliz que tengas éxito de fingir indiferencia frente a todos los demás, ¡pero se da el caso que yo no puedo!” le había gritado. _

_El mayor había ido a recogerlo para ir a los estudios de grabación; habían tenido éxito de salir ilesos a apenas dos minutos de conversación civil sobre la canción que tenían que grabar ese día, antes que el menor empezara con lo que parecía ser su tema favorido. _

_“No es que sea fácil, Chii. Ni siquiera me gusta fingir que tú y yo no estemos juntos. Pero me esfuerzo, y querría que harías lo mismo.” le había contestado, un poco enojado. _

_Sabía qué no era el momento correcto de hablar, que si hubieran seguido así iba a acabar con responderle mal. _

_Pero Chinen no había tenido la perspicacia de callarse, y había seguido hablando. _

_“¿Por qué necesitas esforzarte? ¿Por qué no podemos decírselo y punto? ¿Puedo saber de qué te preocupas? En serio, Yuuyan, no entiendo cómo puedas ignorarme cada vez que estamos con ellos.” había siseado entre los dientes, mostrando esa actitud que siempre tenía cuando no se le concedían algo. _

_Takaki se había hartado, pues, demasiado pronto. _

_“Créeme, no es tan difícil llevar mi amor como si fuera odio. En cambio, tengo que decir que a veces lo haces malditamente simple.” _

Pensándolo, Yuya se daba cuenta de haber exagerado.

En cuanto había dicho esas palabras se había mordido la lengua, pero no podía exigir que el menor lo ignorara.

No había gritado, no se había enfadado, no había contestado.

Sólo se había quedado en silencio, dejando de hablarle.

Y Yuya todavía no le había pedido disculpas, no había tenido la fuerza, porque sabía que no iba a soportar su sonrisita de triunfo en el momento cuando Yuya hubiera admitido de haberse equivocado.

Ahora estaban sentados juntos en un cuarto, en espera que el manager los fuera a llamar para ir a grabar.

Yuya estaba sentado en un sofá, no lejos de Dai-chan y Yamada.

Los dos habían tratado de incluirlo en su conversación, pero Yuya se había rendido pronto.

Estaba ocupado mirando un punto del otro lado del cuarto, sin tener éxito de dejar de hacerlo.

Yuri estaba sentado en una silla, el codo apoyado en la mesa a su lado.

Tenía en mano una piruleta.

Yuya no quería saber dónde la hubiera tomado, pero tenía una buena idea de lo que quería hacer.

En principio lo había mirado con aire de confusión, levantando una ceja en su dirección; pensaba que fuera algo bastante pueril.

Cuando el menor la había descartado y se la había puesta en boca, había sido obligado a cambiar idea.

Pasaba la lengua en el caramelo con aire lascivo, en gestos lentos y estudiados, la mirada fija en los ojos de Yuya.

El mayor seguía diciendo a sí mismo que tenía que dejar de mirarlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde, que de esta manera sólo se habría rendido a su provocación, pero no podía.

Había algo magnético en esa imagen; alternaba sus vistazos, pasando de la boca del menor a la lengua, de la lengua a la piruleta, de la piruleta a sus ojos, a la obvia provocación en esos, a la manera como lo miraban, como si lo estuvieran invitando a hacer algo.

Yuya había intentado; se había clavado las uñas en las palmas de las manos, tan fuerte de hacerse daño, pero no había tenido éxito de ignorarlo cuando se había sacado la piruleta de la boca y se había _lamido los labios. _

Despacio, de la manera más lasciva posible, como para estar seguro que Yuya no perdiera ni un momento de ese gesto.

Y allí se había rendido.

Se levantó rápido del sofá, sin preocuparse que los demás lo estuvieran mirando, y se fue hacia Chinen.

En cuanto fue enfrente a él, le echó una mirada furiosa, antes de cogerle un brazo.

“Ven conmigo.” siseó, arrastrándolo afuera del cuarto.

“Me haces mal.” comentó el menor, más para enojarlo que por un dolor real.

Takaki podía oír la satisfacción en su voz, pero en ese momento todo en que podía pensar era su erección dentro de los pantalones, dolorida, y en el hecho que lo que la había provocada era también lo que tenía que resolver el problema.

Entró al baño, todavía arrastrándolo, pues lo empujó dentro uno de los cubículos y cerró pronto la puerta.

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, tratando de calmar la respiración.

Luego se lanzó hacia él, metiéndole las manos a la cintura y empujándolo hasta que la espalda no golpeó la pared, poniéndose a acariciarle las caderas y besarlo bajo el cuello, mordiéndolo un poco, suave, todavía bastante en control de no pensar sabio dejar marcas.

Pasaron unos minutos, antes que se alejara y volviera a mirarlo, con aire entre enojado y puramente excitado.

“¿Qué pensabas de hacer, exactamente?” preguntó, sin aliento.

El menor le sonrió; con un movimiento rápido le cogió un hombro, invirtiendo las posiciones.

Se arrodilló frente a él, liberándolo del cinturón y bajándole rápido pantalones y bóxeres.

“Esto.” contestó con una sonrisa, antes de asomarse y lamer la erección del mayor.

Yuya se mordió un labio, tratando de aguantar un gemido.

No quería que los oyeran, o iba a ser el final instantáneo de su carrera.

Se puso una mano en boca, la mordió, mientras Yuri seguía moviendo la boca de manera errática en él, alternando la lengua y los labios y, de vez en cuando, los dientes también, sin tomarlo enteramente en boca.

Se movía despacio, consciente que estaba llevando a Yuya a la exasperación.

Ni Takaki estaba en la posición mejor para ser paciente.

“Yuri... haz algo, algo concreto, _¡ahora!_” siseó, llevando una mano detrás de la cabeza del menor y tratando de empujarla adelante.

Yuri apoyó las manos en sus piernas, resistiendo.

Levantó los ojos, en la cara una expresión inocente que quedaba muy mal con la situación.

“Lo hago simple, ¿verdad?” le dijo, sarcástico, lamiéndolo otra vez. “¿Fingir que no te importes de mí?” todavía, esa maldita lengua se movió en él. “Llevar tu amor como si fuera odio...” hizo una pausa, sonriendo. “Me odias, ¿ahora?” preguntó al final, acercando más y más los labios a la punta de la erección.

“Lo haré si no haces algo inmediatamente.” contestó Yuya, rechinando los dientes.

Por el menor, pareció ser suficiente.

Se asomó más, esta vez tomándolo enteramente en boca y metiéndose a chupar, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo pasado provocándolo.

No que Yuya se quejara, todo lo contrario; el agarre en la cabeza de Yuri ahora no encontraba resistencia, y él la empujaba contra de sí, tratando de aumentar esa sensación de calor, de húmedo, ese ritmo que arriesgaba de hacerle perder el control.

Y Chinen, por su parte, parecía feliz de dejarlo hacer como quisiera, dejándose guiar de esa manera porque estaba consciente que, no importaba la posición, el control todavía lo tenía él.

Yuya oyó el ruido de un cierre, y abrió los ojos para ver que el menor había empezado a mover la mano en su erección, al mismo ritmo de la boca.

Cuando se sintió llegar al límite, fue listo a mantener la cabeza de Chinen allí, pero resultó que no hacía falta.

El chico se quedó quieto, moviendo sólo su mano más y más rápido, y dejó que el mayor se corriera en su boca, mientras unos segundos después él también llegaba al orgasmo.

Lo dejó ir, despacio, lamiendo una última vez la piel sensible, como ulterior provocación.

Se puso en pie mirándolo en los ojos, pasándose por la segunda vez ese día la lengua en los labios.

Yuya le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, irritado por la simplicidad como había sido capaz de hacerle perder el control, pero no comentó.

Se limpiaron y se arreglaron la ropa, antes de salir del baño e ir de vuelta de los demás.

“No respondiste: ¿es tan simple mascarar el amor con el odio?” le preguntó el menor, en baja voz, cuando fueron cerca de la puerta.

Yuya titubeó antes de abrirla, girándose hacia él con una sonrisa.

“Si ponérmelo duro enfrente a todo el mundo usando una sucia artimaña como una piruleta lo llamas amor, pues no, no es para nada simple.” se burló de él, feliz de tener la última palabra.

Y fue feliz hasta que no abrió la puerta, y no encontró las miradas maliciosas de sus compañeros, que los miraban con aire de quien sabía todo.

No tuvo el coraje de girarse hacia Chinen, porque sabía ya qué mirada tenía en la cara.

Tendría que haberlo sabido.

Al final, Yuri siempre obtenía lo que quería.


End file.
